


too alike

by wrennette



Series: Trashpile: A Compendium of Unfinished Fics [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Despite his poor temper and manners, or perhaps because of them, Minerva also found that the weedly little Slytherin also reminded her very much of herself.





	too alike

Severus Snape, Minerva decided, reminded her very much of an ill tempered, half feral kitten. He hissed and clawed and spat, and the only kindness he seemed to know was from sweet little Miss Evans. Despite his poor temper and manners, or perhaps because of them, Minerva also found that the weedy little Slytherin also reminded her very much of herself. He was poor, although a city lad, unlike her own impoverished beginnings as the half-blooded daughter of a dirt farmer. And he was a half-blood as well. Like herself, he was stubbornly prideful, and intractably stubborn. He also had her ambition.

Quietly, Minerva set about learning what she could about Severus’ home life. She wasn’t terribly surprised when she discovered how clever he was, nor how creative. Especially once she determined that one of her early students, Eileen Prince, was the boy’s mother. Minerva remembered Eileen well, a sullen, temperamental girl, too smart for her own good, and with zero interest in making herself attractive to her peers in Slytherin. Their anti-social inclinations Minerva could pass off easily as simply the Prince temperament, she had been in school with one of their cousins after all, and he had been the same. But Severus also flinched at raised voices and raised hands, and that, Minerva knew, was not an inherited trait, but a learned one.

Slowly, Minerva ensured that she presented herself to Severus as someone who was fair, trustworthy, and dependable. That was repaid when he approached her shyly, asking questions on homework. He wasn’t the best at the practical aspects of transfiguration, but he was a very clever boy, and he obviously understood magical theory at a remarkably high level. So Minerva helped him the best she could, and soon questions about transfiguration became quiet conversations on how much he missed his mother, and hated his father, and despised the bullies that were the first year Gryffindor boys. Those four, Minerva reined in as much as she could. She knew well though, that Albus was a downright menace.

**Author's Note:**

> reformatted from a chapter in a multifandom fic to standalone. If you commented on the previous fic, thank you, I appreciate it even though the comments have been deleted.


End file.
